ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Astral Reach General Notes
Time and Reckoning of History The history of the Astral Reach is divided into P.C. (Pre-Conflagration) and C.A. (Current Age) by most people. Scholars know the time when the dwarves were at their peak civilization as the Golden Age. In the Golden Age (from which very very few important documents have survived), history was counted from the day when the gnomes first landed upon Vander and other realms and brought the denizens into the technological revolution. About 3,000 years have passed since that day. Each month has 30 days, and there are 12 months that closely correspond with our own (for ease in player recognition): Janar, Februs, Mars, Aril, May, Junus, Julius, Agustus, Septim, Octem, Novis, Decris Magic and its Branches Magical power is divided into three broad sources: *''Divine / Shard:'' This is the magic that every creature created by a god or fiend is imbued with, coming from a fraction of the shard that the creature possesses *''Ley / Elemental:'' This magic suffuses the planes; no-one knows exactly where it comes from or what created it, but it has a cycle and moves in great currents across the planescape. This magic can be tapped into anywhere. *''Soul:'' The energy of life itself. This is a constant that every living creature possesses, and while power can be drawn from it, usually this power comes at a high cost. General Notes *For the Vandrin Empire, religion is a means to keep the populace under control and happy with the reign. *Vera is key in the history of the Aasimari gods – She has memories and her old writings that describe her past existence *Vera’s goal is to figure out why her past self acted in the way she did and to thwart the fate she suspects may happen *Each god has a task they are dedicated to – the lesser gods aid in that but also have their own ambitions and goals *A god’s minions have their own free will, but the god must constantly concentrate to empower them? *Meril, the Dawnflower, is tasked with guidance and protection. Her champions are split in their duties. *The Vandrin Empire is preparing to go to war with Antok, but using Shadowside as their main base of operations. The material side shows little evidence of their operations. **The Rooks, their spies and assassins, are moving more boldly and in greater numbers **Artificers are being recruited to produce specific enchantments, and the most talented are being taken to Shadowside to work on development of weapons *Zora’s mother must be an air genie **Travelling to other elemental planes as an ambassador? Fugitive? **Captured by genies (or worse) in the Stormwall **Stormwall leads to Elemental Chaos, a.k.a. Pandemonium, which can lead to all 4 elemental planes **Maybe Zora was born before the Conflagration? And Zora was kept out of time / space till she was found? *Tech level of Port Zigall is advanced but mostly uses Primal Runes which are a mystery to everyone. Only oldest tech on the station has been deciphered. This is the same for all other dwarven advances that have been found. *Port Zigall was once a place much like Dis or City of Brass – now it is built over and ruined by people moving in *R’Nallia will need to work with champions of other Aasimari deities – the related deities could be Tyrion (war), Luca (peace), Lucius (truth/light), Harael (protection), Muriel (life/death) *Meril used to have other minor gods under her. These gods gave up their shards to help Meril deal with the Conflagration, and bestowed them onto the new gods. **Gaelin (m) – God of war, truth, light, and protection **Esari (f) – goddess of courage, healing, prayer, life **Verael (n) – deity of death, nature, compassion, peace *Stormwall leads to Elemental Chaos, a.k.a. Pandemonium, which can lead to all 4 elemental planes *Different metal alloys have different types of magical conductivity? electrum, mithril, adamantine, hellsteel, etc **Electrum, Mithril, and adamantine are conductive of all types of magic. Moonsilver is especially attuned to Ley magic, while Hellsteel and Platinum are especially conductive to divine / shard magic. Orichalcum (a dark metal that shines golden in some lights and bloody crimson in others) is especially conductive to soul magic. *BIG BAD from the past was a powerful fey turned corrupt – perhaps the Queen of Witches? **Would need a motive to want to destroy civilization that uses magic **Would need the power to manipulate the leystream Category:AR_Lore